


Home Sickness

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: Family Go [1]
Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Latina!Shego, Mentions of Transgendered Character, mentions of past life, sick shego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: The name felt foreign on her tongue, like the names of the characters on the show. All of this felt foreign, the show and how she couldn't speak her second tongue that well along with uttering her name. It felt like talking about an old friend, one that she discarded pretty bad, to say the least.Shego is sick in bed and remembers her childhood, for the most part.





	Home Sickness

Shego did not like being sick. She hated the feeling and hated when her nose became all stuffy, yet it happened to her.

So, here she was, sick in bed while flipping the channels trying to find something to watch. She couldn't breathe through her nose and her head pounded along with her throat hurting like hell. Drakken and Athena were somewhere around here, but Shego couldn't care less. She was suffering in bed.

She groaned as she flipped to another channel. "Isn't there anything good on TV?" She said out loud. Good god, her voice sounded bad. It seemed like she was going to lose her mind when something caught her eyes on TV. The channel must have been playing reruns, well nothing much to watch she might as well see this. The theme song played and she recognized the main actress from another Mexican show she watched as a teen. Wait... it was that show!

She still sang good, Shego thought as the theme song played on. All six main characters sang the intro which she recognized and groaned finally realizing which show it was.

 _y soy rebelde_  
_Cuando no pienso igual que ayer_  
_y soy rebelde_  
_Cuando me juego hasta la piel_  
_Si soy rebelde_

" _Rebelde_ ," She muttered out loud. It was a fairly old Mexican soap opera, one that she remembered from her childhood, she must have been in her teens when this show came out. Since she was sick in bed she might as well watch it, turning up the volume. It was on the first episode, at least that's what she thought, she didn't remember much about the whole show since the last time she watched it, which was good considering she doesn't remember the events of the show since it came out. Now that she was sitting up with the pillows, when did this show come out?

A quick internet search on her phone landed that it came out in _2004_ , making Shego internally feel old.

"Shego?" Athena's voice called out. The show commenced with one of the characters going to school.

Must be the first episode, the actresses have their hair dyed so it must be later into season 2? Shego thought.

Athena and Drakken walked in, the latter holding a tray that had soup and tea. Shego's attention was still on the tv as Drakken cleared his throat to get her attention. She paused the show to look at them. They seemed intrigued at what she was watching, at least Athena was.

"Watcha watching?" She said looking at the show that she paused. Drakken set down the tray in front of her. Shego took a minute to blow out her nose before responding to the robotic teen.

"An old show I used to watch when I was a kid. Probably the only one, besides my mom, in my family who watched this considering my older brothers used to say that it was 'boring' or 'cheesy'. " She told Athena. She unpaused, having the redhead girl, Roberta, Shego remembered, yell at her on again-off again boyfriend Diego in rapid Spanish. If Shego remembered correctly this was the episode where the band was having trouble with Diego's asshat dad.

Yep, she said mentally. It's definitely in the second season because that was around the wedding of Lupe and Nico.

Lo and behold it was the episode of Said wedding between the teenaged characters. She didn't know whether to be smug or cringe internally at the fact that she was starting to somewhat remember the plot points of the show. The songs were still good as she remembered them to be.

"It's a Spanish show?" She said. Shego nodded. "Do-Shego do you speak Spanish?"

"I do." She said as she grabbed the warm mug of chamomile tea, blowing a bit of the steam. "I can still speak it and understand it. It's not as good when I was a child though."

She knew that Athena was now curious because Shego never delved deep with her family history besides Drakken. The mad scientist would regale Athena about his home life and about his mother, while Shego said nothing. Just that a comet gave her powers, that's about it. Her family was a topic that Shego would like to distance herself from and has been doing a pretty good job so far. But for some reason being sick brought back memories of lounging around watching Mexican telenovelas while her mom made caldo or sometimes just plain ol' chicken noodle soup for her. It just brought back memories that she wished were never part of her, it was easier to just forget.

* * *

 

She could speak Spanish, was half Mexican on her mother's side. Her dad was caucasian but could hold his own when it came to her mom's native tongue at times. If she wanted to, Shego could easily cuss in both English and Spanish. While her brothers played around the house, she and her mom would watch telenovelas, one of them being Rubi. Her mom had that and she had Rebelde, not that Shego minded, she liked the show. Sometimes her dad would sit and watch it with her picking up on some of the phrases and invested in the plots of the show along with her younger brother at times. But it would usually be her mom that was invested in these cheesy telenovelas. Not that Shego could blame her, they could hook you in easily at times.

Athena sat down on the other side of the bed and watched it, trying to understand what the characters were talking about while Shego took a sip of her tea, eyes glued to the screen.

"So, is your family from a part of Latin America?" She asked as a commercial break began.

"Nope," she said. "Mom was born on the West Coast, her parents are from Mexico while Dad, also born in the West Coast is brunette with blue eyes. So, half and half when it comes to me." She had to stop herself from saying me and my brothers.

"Were you an only child? Did you speak Spanish a lot when you were a kid?" She was finding her confidence in asking Shego questions. If she didn't know any better they should have named her Pandora instead of Athena for the curiosity and nosiness. It's not like she could go anywhere considering she was sick in bed. She wasn't annoyed like she would have been, mostly tired from the virus that was sucking the energy out of her. Shego, decided to answer the girl's questions, the quicker she did, the less Athena would bug her.

"I have three siblings. All boys and yes, for most of my childhood I could speak pretty fluent Spanish."

"Oh, cool." Was the response that Shego got.

"Can I ask what's your birth name?" She said a bit hesitantly. The only person to know of her full name was Drakken, who gave her an _"I-Told-You-So"_ look. He nagged her that Athena was too curious and would want to know everything about them, telling her that she should straight up tell the robotic girl her life story to avoid questions. She didn't think the questioning would come when she was stuck in bed watching an old teen show from her childhood while being sick.

"Sasha," The name felt foreign on her tongue, like the names of the characters on the show. All of this felt foreign, the show and how she couldn't speak her second tongue that well along with uttering her name. It felt like talking about an old friend, one that she discarded pretty bad, to say the least. "Sasha Roberta Go."

She had to stop herself from cringing at her middle name. Her older brother used to tease her for having the same name as the main character in Rebelde. She saw it as cool considering Roberta Pardo did not care what anyone thought of her, making Shego want to be like her. She succeeded in that part. Athena seemed in a bit of awe that she had a second name. She never spoke about her middle name, not even to Drakken making it seem that Shasha was her only name.

Speak of the devil, the man looked utterly amused. Lip curled into a smile, trying to suppress the grin that was slowly forming on his face. If she wasn't sick, Shego would have burned his head or socked him in the chest, one of those actions.

"Your whole name is _Sasha Roberta Go_?" He wasn't kidding the glee was evident on his face and in his voice at finding out her middle name. It was sweet revenge for Drakken considering she would always tease him on his last name. She grit her teeth.

"Yes, it was my grandmother's name. Then again all my brother's names were a mix of family names as well." She said to the teen ignoring Drakken's stupid face. She muttered something about her head hurting and that seemed to be the buzz word for Drakken and Athena to leave her to rest. The show was still going while Shego's head kept pounding.

It was true. While Shego was named partially after her grandmother with her middle names, her brother's were named after both grandfathers on their parents' side of the family. At least the older one's names were.

Henry Fabian Go, first name after Dad's Henry Go I. Fabian after their mother's dad.

Miles Felix Go, the middle name was her long since dead uncle Felix, her mom's older brother.

Wesley Elias Go, the baby of the family. He was named after their father, middle name to be exact. While the second name was their mom's younger brother's name, Uncle Elias.

They were all named after someone they have never meant, it kept Shego thinking about her siblings. The last time she had talked to them was the day she left, excommunicated herself from GO Team. The memory came up, the angry faces of Henry and her twin Miles. The tear-streaked face of Wesley as he pleaded with his older siblings to stop fighting. He was practically sobbing when Shego packed up her stuff and left, not saying goodbye since the screaming drowned it out completely.

The super team was doomed from the start, she knew that. Henry, always the bossy leader since forever kept drilling into their heads that the city needed them more.

More than being kids, living a relatively normal life to be exact. She remembered punching her older brother in the jaw when he allowed Wesley to join them, he was shy of turning eight, barely able to catch up with his siblings. The screaming was turned as she panicked when Wes didn't make it back up, the real Wes as his doubleganger helped Miles. When he did come up, Shego rightfully socked Henry in the face and carried the little boy home. Their parents didn't allow Wesley on missions till he was better skilled and that rule only lasted a year after Henry got his way.

"You are making that face," Drakken commented. He was leaning on the doorframe watching her. Her attention was lost on the show, still on Rebelde. She was five episodes in and realized how cheesy it was, still, she continued to watch it.

"What face?" She asked him. Drakken looked at her before answering. "The one where you seem to be fighting over something internally. Family, I'm guessing?"

Shego shrugged, not wanting to talk about her siblings. He knew how she felt about talking remotely anything to do about her siblings or her past in general. Drakken left her alone with her thoughts, her cold and the Rebelde theme song blaring on the tv.

Athena came by later. Shego knew she was curious about her life, her past to be exact and she was right.

The young girl silently sat next to her, opened the laptop. Shoving it over Shego's vision, she saw her brother's smiling face. Not Henry's or Miles-it was _Wesley's face_. At least it looked like her baby brother.

"Tracked down your siblings. Drakken told me their names," The teen mumbled. "Hope you aren't mad about it."

Shego didn't respond as she read the tabs that had her siblings names.

Henry was running the family's company, as he always would be since he was the oldest of the siblings. _Bossy pants_ Shego snarked mentally.

Miles was a doctor, he was usually the medic of the family. Bandaging their wounds after tough missions and helping their mom when she needed help healing one of them.

Then there was Wesley, who was not Wesley. His names wasn't Wesley at all as she kept reading.

 _Wendy S. L. Go_ said the name above the word Author. Shego was confused until she saw an article about her sibling, she clicked on it.

Wesley transitioned into a female, few years into high school. Changed her name to _Wendy Sasha Laurel Go_.

"I put two middle names because my family has a habit of naming us after a person in our family. Both middle names _, Laurel_ is my grandmother's name and _Sasha_ is my older sister's name. I don't see her that often but it's a piece of her I like to carry around with me." She said in the interview. It made Shego a bit touched at the fact that her sister had put her name for herself.

"Wendy," The name, the person left Shego feeling worse which couldn't be anymore possibly since the virus was doing that pretty well. Athena left Shego alone with her thoughts, the show blaring in the background with one of the songs playing and a face that was familiar yet a stranger to her.

A song came on, one that the redheaded girl Roberta sang alongside side the other two female characters from the show, Mia and Lupe. They were at the chorus, the song that would surely be stuck in Shego's head for the next couple days.

 _Otro día que va_  
_Para recomenzar_  
_Para amar una vez más_  
_Otro día que va_  
_Para soñar_  
_Que pronto mi pasado nunca más ya volverá_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, wrote this in two days! Angst wrote a sick fic about Shego and her family with hints of Drakgo family! Yes, I know Shego and Migo aren't twins but in my version they are and Wego is not a twin that's trans (if ya don't like it, fine by me) I also made Shego and her family Mexican-American. Hence the cameo of RBD otherwise known as Rebelde, an old show from early 2000 from Mexico. Very good show, lots of episodes. It's on Netflix if your curious and the albums are all on iTunes. I used two songs from their first album, Rebelde and Otro Dia Que Va. I'll be writing a sequel for this, so don't worry! Their names picked out from me, I thought it would correspond with their aliases. You'll be meeting Wego soon, this fic is set during the movie.
> 
> I do not own Kim Possible, the characters used for this or the songs from RBD! Also, caldo in Spanish basically means broth or soup, but I could be wrong.


End file.
